Feel It All For You
by Toxsickbat
Summary: Timmy has finally had it with Vicky always treating him poorly. He wishes to find out why Vicky is so mean but it turns out to be a lot more than he originally thought. VickxTimmy Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

A bright sun filled day was drawing to an end as the sun began to decent towards the horizon. A young boy, no older then eleven, made his way up the stairs and shut himself in his room, his dirt splattered jeans and shirt indicating that he had just returned from a long day of misery and pain.

A voice suddenly broke the silence he had looked forward to upon returning home.

"Oh Twerp!"

The voice was kind, yet it chilled him to the bones. He shuddered, almost as if a cold breeze had penetrated the cozy walls and disturbed the rooms ambient feel. However it was not the voice that brought this chill about. It was from whom the voice had come from. He knew that beyond his bedroom door, down the stairs and in the living room, there was pure evil. This "evil" stood twice his size. She had long red hair and glaring pink eyes that could burn right through you, their gaze tore at you in a stare of superiority.

"Twerp!" The voice came again. Yet this time it was backed by a furious gust of force. A mix of anger and what seemed to be pleasure laced the words now screaming in the back of his mind. He knew what would happen if he didn't answer. When the first call had come, he had been lying down on his bed, staring blankly at the wall as he rested from a long day at school. But as his babysitter summoned him once more, he had no choice but to get to his feet and make his way down stairs, where, he had a bad feeling that a long list of chores awaited him.

He glanced towards a large fish bowl that had been placed upon a small side desk that was located to the right of his bed. Two little goldfish swam steadily along its edges. They looked, as if they were nothing more than mere pet fish bought at a store. Appearances aside, they were far from normal.

"Wanda, Cosmo, are you ready to do some more of Vicky's bidding?" the boy asked solemnly. A look of pure dread fused with a morose tone of depression formed upon his face. This was obviously a normal routine for him. "Sure thing Sport. anything to help." replied one of the goldfish. Strangely This didn't seem to astonish him in anyway. and at that very instant, the boy's tiny goldfish leaped out from their bowl and began to take a different shape. Once again, this seemed to strike no surprise in the boy.

"So Timmy, what does she have you doing today?" asked the male fish once he finished his transformation into a fairy, A smile crossed his face. Cosmo wore a white, button up shirt with a black tie and matching black pleat pants. If he were bigger, he would have looked like the average human. if it weren't for the addition of his wings and levitating crown that sat nicely above his head.

"Don't know yet. I have to go down stairs and see. Wait here until I call you okay?" Timmy asked kindly. The female fairy gave a curt nod. She, like her green counterpart, looked just as human. But like him her off color hair and fairy additions gave her away.

"Okay Timmy. But don't let Vicky get you down." she told Timmy as he shut the bedroom door. Slowly, Timmy made his way down into the living room until at last, he reached the foot of the stairs. With a gulp, he closed his eyes and stepped forward, not at all looking forward to what horror awaited him.

"Finally. I thought you'd never get your lazy ass down here." hissed the voice that had called him down the stairs. Without taking a breath, Timmy opened his eyes. There, right in front of him, was the dreaded evil from before. She was sprawled out on the living room couch. One of her legs was thrown over the chair's arms, the other stood dangling over the edge, her arms were placed behind her head. To no one's surprise, she bore a wicked smile. She was tall, thin, and shapely. Her large breasts pushed against her chin as she pushed her head upward. Her red hair wrapped tight in a ponytail as her long,  
untrimmed bangs flapped carelessly in front of her face. "Glad you decided to show." Vicky giggled in a sinister way.

"I have a name you know?" Timmy murmured under his breath, still not able to make eye contact with her.

"Like I give a shit." Her voice suddenly turned harsh and bitter. "All I care about is that you finish all these chores your folks left me. And stay out of my way! Got it?" Upon speaking her last word, Vicky stood up off the couch and lent over Timmy.

"Yes." Timmy replied timidly.

"Good. Now, take this list and finish it by 9 o'clock tonight. Otherwise-" Vicky picked Timmy up by the collar of his shirt. holding him suspended in mid air. "You will be wishing you were never born." Vicky, now finished with all she had to say, threw Timmy on the floor. With a feeling of fear, Timmy nodded his head, and started on the long list of chores.


	2. Chapter 2

(Yay! Finally my second chapter. It actually started out as 2 separate chapters but both of them were so short so I cleverly combined them haha. Anyways, lots of thanks to my friends Atecom and Chance proof reading this for me!

Anyways, hope you guys like it! My first fic so this is exciting!)

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents in any way, shape, or form! Story is my idea!**

After a long night of scrubbing and dusting, Timmy headed up to his room for the night. His loving godparents were awaiting his return, cleverly disguised in their fishy get ups. Not until Timmy had entered the threshold of his room and closed the door did they dare reveal their true forms. They gave Timmy a warm-hearted welcome as they transformed.

"Welcome back, sport! How did the chores go?" Wanda asked, trying to  
sound cheerful and positive.

"How do you think it went?" Timmy spat back in anger. "It sucked. The  
whole time I was down there, I had that good-for-nothing bitch yelling  
orders in my face!" Wanda recoiled at Timmy's words. Never had she

heard such a dirty word come from his mouth. "God, I am so sick of her! The way she treats me, my house, and even my parents. It just makes me want to-" Instead of finishing the sentence, Timmy threw his fist into the wall, causing a loud thud to reverberate around the walls.

Almost as if answering the thud, a heavy pounding erupted from Timmy's door. "Keep it quiet up there, twerp! I don't want to have to come up here again. Got it?" Vicky shouted from the other side of the door. As soon as they were all sure Vicky had left, Timmy decided it safe enough to talk again. "See what I mean? My parents pay her to watch over me like this. All she does is loaf around my house, eat all my  
food, and treat me like some sort of slave. If only my parents knew."

"Hey! Now I get it! Icky Vicky!" Cosmo added in. A million years behind as usual.

While Cosmo continued to babble on, Wanda tried her hardest to calm Timmy down. "You know, maybe Vicky has a reason for being so mean. Maybe she had a rough childhood or maybe some family conflict."

"Like Vicky had a hard life. Too bad I didn't know why she was such an ass." Yet again, Wanda flinched at Timmy's choice of words, but he was much too upset to notice her reaction to his foul language.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea, Timmy!" Cosmo said. "You could wish to learn about Vicky's past. That way we can know what caused her to turn into such a despicable girl. You're a pretty smart guy. My mama tells me that I's smart, but then again, Wanda is always calling me an idiot-"

"That's it!" interrupted Timmy. "I wish I knew why Vicky acts like such a witch!" With a great, big grin, Cosmo granted the wish, followed by his less than thrilled wife.

With the use of their magic, Wanda and Cosmo summoned a large and  
mysterious portal just wide enough for the three of them to slip in. Slowly and cautiously, Timmy stepped through the open portal, Cosmo and Wanda close in tow. The room they entered was cold and still, a mirror image of a silent era film. Despite the silence, the room had a pleasant feel to it. It was nothing more than your average living room. Large, open, and decorated with simple, quaint furniture, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Wanda, I don't get it. There seems to be nothing here. I thought we were supposed to find out why Vicky is so mean. " Timmy blurted out in confusion. With as much focus as the 10 year old had, he studied the room around him. "What's supposed to happen here?" 

Almost as if answering Timmy's question, a loud crash came from the other side of the room, which was promptly followed by a piercing shriek. Without hesitation, or much thought, Timmy dashed across the living room. He found himself staring at what he assumed was the kitchen entrance. Timidly, he walked forward. Not too far in front of Timmy a small red haired girl was gawking at the floor in front of her. There, sprawled out on the kitchen tile, were hundreds of glass shards. She must have dropped a cup on accident, he could not figure out why she look so stunned? 

Timmy changed his gaze from the floor back up to the girl. Thoughts of the broken cup disappeared immediately. It quickly became clear. The red hair, the blaring pink eyes, everything about her. If it was anymore obvious it would have knocked him backwards. Vicky! He should have known. That face was always haunting his waking thoughts. 

"Uhhh, Vicky.. what's going on?" Timmy took a step forward and cocked his head in confusion. 

"She can't hear you sport. This is just a glimpse of the past. It's, kind of like a memory." Wanda added in as she glided into the room. 

"Yeah. This is weird huh? I don't remember this at all." Cosmo shouted as he flew in behind his wife.

Before Timmy had a chance to reply, the young Vicky dashed away. Scrambling across the kitchen, leaving the group confused and wide eyed. Then, just as quickly as she ran away, Vicky returned with a small hand broom and a dust pan. Hastily, she swept up the glass remains. Just as she was almost half way done, a loud cry stopped Vicky in her tracks.

Out of nowhere, a tall, lithe teen made his way into the room. He was grungy, almost punk like in appearance. His long, brunet un-kept hair was pulled back into his black dingy hat. He had a pair of baggy black jeans and an old worn sweater to match. 

"What the hell did you do now?" The grungy teen's eyes glared down at Vicky then quickly darted to the pile of broken glass on the floor. "You broke another glass? What the hell?" 

Then, without a flicker of intent, the boy reared back his hand and smacked Vicky across the face. His blow was so swift and hard, it knocked Vicky to the floor. In an instant, Timmy's stomach dropped. He had to catch himself from falling over. Behind him, Timmy could hear Wanda and Cosmo let out a synchronized gasp. 

All Timmy could do was stare with his mouth gaped open and eyes gazing. He wanted to move, he wanted to speak, but no movement came nor could he utter a word. Timmy was stuck there, transfixed by this awful scene. It was horrifying. 

"Get up! Don't just lay there idiot. Finish cleaning up your mess before your parents get home. Oh... and if they ask what happened to the glass, tell them it was you, and that you broke it on purpose. I don't need them thinking I wasn't supervising you." His voice was so calm. Aggravated... but calm none the less. How could this wretched man hit a 6 year old girl? 

Sure, Vicky was mean. Heck she took pleasure in torturing Timmy on a daily basis. But never, ever had Vicky laid a hand on him, or anyone for that matter. Just... how? Timmy was completely dumbfounded. 

As Timmy stared blankly at the floor, Vicky began to sit up, wincing in pain. Embedded in her arm were tiny shards of the broken glass. Trying not to show her pain, Vicky stared up at the teen, careful not to look him in the eye. "Yes, Brent. I will... I'm sorry." Vicky's words were shallow and lifeless, yet the look in her eyes told of nothing but pain and fear. 

It was sad. Timmy couldn't help but pity her... No one, let alone a child should have to go through this. "Wanda, what-… No, why did this happen? I don't... understand." Timmy choked on his words and they came tumbling out. 

Wanda glanced at Timmy and then to Cosmo. Searching for some sort of answer. "I don't know Timmy." 

"I don't like this place. It makes super toilet look like a kitten. Can we go please?" Cosmo looked at Wanda with sorrowful eyes. He was far from the brightest crayon in the box, but still. Even his childish mind could comprehend this situation. And it wanted nothing to do with this mess. 

"I agree Timmy. Can we go home?" 

"No... I need to see more. Maybe we can learn more." Timmy's voice sounded just as clouded as his mind. 

In no mood to disagree with her god child, Wanda nodded her head in agreement and raised her wand. With her husband's help, the two fairies whisked the scene away. The last few wisps of a broken Vicky slowly faded from sight.


	3. Chapter 3

(Another chapter down. Ah now to write the next few. Anyways, looking for a bit of critique here. I want to know, would you prefer lots of smaller sized chapters with faster updates, or bigger chapters at like 1 or 2 a week? Let me know! Also big help to Atecom and Rynnie for again proof reading for me!)

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents in any way, shape, or form! Story is my idea!**

It wasn't long before a new scene came into view. It was the same quaint little living room from before. Just the sight of it sent shivers down Timmy's spine. He was never particularly fond of Vicky's house, but now the only thing he associated it with was depression. Little did any of them know that this adventure into the memories of past was going to become an even more upsetting endeavor.

For what seemed like hours, Timmy and his godparents relived what they assumed were the worst of Vicky's memories. Time after time they witnessed these horrifying moments unfold. Senseless violence, uncalled-for attacks, and some of the most vulgar language Timmy had ever experienced. This Brent guy was just outright cruel, borderline soulless. If only Vicky's parents knew.

A thought troubled Timmy. Where were her parents? Timmy had occasionally seen them blowing a kiss goodbye or saying an "I love you" as they dashed out of the house, but he had no inkling as to why they were always gone. Timmy felt that it was a shame. While Vicky's parents were out and about, she was at home... being tortured.

It was almost too much for Timmy to handle, not to mention his fairies. Never had he seen Cosmo so silent. Wanda too, for that matter. Timmy wagered that if it wasn't for them being bound to him, they would have left long ago. He could hardly blame them. Watching and reliving all of these painful moments was beginning to take its toll on him.

As Timmy watched the horror, there were several times he attempted to deflect a blow, block a hit, or divert Brent's attention, but to no avail. Timmy knew very well that he had no affect on these past events, but he couldn't help it. He wanted so much to help Vicky. To be there for her.

Finally... he had enough. "Wanda, Cosmo... I want to go home... I don't want to see anymore."

"Okay, Timmy." Wanda shot him an empathetic look of sympathy. "I'm sorry that this didn't quite turn out how you planned." She was finding it difficult to talk to Timmy. Nothing she said would make this moment any better.

"It's okay, Timmy. We'll go home and play some games. I'll even let you touch the corn! Mmmmm corn..." Cosmo was trying his hardest to cheer his godson up. Sadly, not even his crazy antics were enough.

"Thanks, Cosmo, but not today. I just want to go lie down." Timmy sighed, turned his back on his depressing wish, and started walking out of the portal as his godparents followed in silence. Having exited his wish, Timmy slipped into his bed and turned his head to face the ceiling, tons of thoughts racing through his mind.

"What yah going to do now, Timmy?"" Cosmo asked, wanting ever so much to distract Timmy from his thoughts. He'd seen Timmy upset before, but never to this extent. He just wanted his fun loving, angsty godchild back to normal.

"I don't know. I think I need to go talk to Vicky." Timmy's reply seemed odd in itself. Never before had he wanted to talk to Vicky. In fact, for as long as he had known Vicky, he never really spoke to her much. Their relationship was more like a slave and master as opposed to being pals. "Oi, this is going to be awkward..." he sighed.

A few moments later, Timmy sat up and hurled himself out of his bed, choking down all of his fears and bracing himself for the worst. Still, he knew it had to be done.

"Are you sure, sport? I mean, we're talking about Vicky here." Wanda asked, worried that Timmy was going to end up getting himself in over his head. This was a lot for someone his age, and in addition to that, Timmy was far from the most mature kid on the block.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Timmy had made a wish to know why Vicky was such an angry, bitter person, and now he knew. He knew she would only continue to be just that if no one bothered to show her any sympathy.


	4. Chapter 4

Top of Form

(Finally another chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update all. Life has been hectic. Well anyways, here is chapter 4! Made it a bit longer and the next chapter promises to be even longer. It should be done soon! Also a huge thanks to Burst for the editing!)

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents in any way, shape, or form! Story is my idea!**

One story below, Vicky quietly twiddled her thumbs, debating whether or not she wanted to make another scene. She took in a deep breath and slumped into the Turner's couch. Why should she bother? She'd already ruined this bright day for Timmy, and she felt she just didn't have the heart for it. "I can't wait 'til tonight is over," she mumbled to herself. "I just want to go home." She'd become very lonely over the years. Speaking out loud had become a habit of sorts; it made the loneliness just that more bearable.

Vicky had always felt lonely. She really didn't have any friends, in or out of school. No one took the time to understand her, so she had chosen to have nothing to do with friends all together. She also could stand neither parents nor her sister, especially her sister; she wanted nothing to do with that monster. Seemingly the only person Vicky spent any amount of time with was Timmy, watching over him almost every day of the week, but it wasn't as if she was complaining.

A lack of friends and a nonexistent family had next to no effect on Vicky anymore. That wasn't it at all; it was more like love, or her lack thereof. Yet it wasn't so much just love, it was about who she loved. It was impossible. "He'll never love me," she moped. "Eve- even if he did, it'd never work out, we could never be together." She picked up her feet and curled her knees in tight. A knot formed in her stomach. "He deserves better... I'm sorry, Timmy." With clenched fists, Vicky bit her lip, holding back tears.

She had hidden it deep inside for so long, for almost two years now. She'd buried it away with all her other emotions: her true feelings for him. It was the right thing to do. He was ten, six full years younger than she was. In two years she'd be considered a pedophile. It was wrong, and she knew it, but at the same time, she couldn't help it. Over all of the time she'd spent with Timmy, Vicky had grown inexplicably fond of him and his childish ways. Why, she'd never know. She couldn't deny it; she'd fallen in love with him.

She had no idea why she found Timmy to be so attractive. It certainly wasn't his looks. Even though she was in love with him, it wasn't his 'ripped body' that drew her near. It was more of just the way he saw her and the people around him. Vicky's disposition was far from pleasant, and she made sure her actions reflected this. Yet Timmy still always seemed to have a soft spot for her. No matter how harsh she was or how cruel she could be, Timmy would always give Vicky the help she needed, which was more than anyone else had ever done for her.

It wasn't just her. She'd witnessed Timmy's acts of kindness time and time again. He was just an all-around nice guy, showing more compassion and reasoning than most ten-year-olds could even begin to grasp, always lending a hand to help a friend, his family, even an enemy. "Or a nasty babysitter," Vicky sighed, rubbing her face in her arms. Her bright red hair scattered everywhere. "I'm such a lousy person," she muttered. "Why do I have to have such a strong attraction to someone far beyond kindness and caring?"

Along with their age gap and personality differences, Vicky had a tremendous lack of self-esteem, which had only caused her to suppress her feelings for him even further. Rather than love and affection, all Timmy ever got from her was anger and vitriol. It was simple. Vicky could release her built up anger and easily maintain an emotional distance from Timmy. It might have made things easier for Vicky, an easy means of avoiding her issues, but it came at a heavy cost. It made her bitter, a self-loathing misanthrope. She hated herself. Instead of expressing her emotions openly, Vicky would vent them out on the only person she loved.

Ever since she was a child, Vicky had been told and made to feel as if she was a nobody. Worthless, a waste. The great majority of these insults came from her babysitter, Brent, but he wasn't the only cause for her jaded personality. Tootie, on the other hand... "Her…" she bellowed, a surge of hatred coursing through her. Tootie, the wonderful little cause of all of her pain, of all the torment and despondency she had received as a child, it was all because of her.

Vicky had been six when her mother and father had told her about Vicky's soon-to-be baby sister. She was ecstatic, thrilled at the prospects of a new baby sister, but that was all before her mom began having complications. Before she knew it, her mother was being whisked to the hospital, day after day, until it seemed as if she was never home at all. "Tootie was causing problems even before she was born," Vicky thought, clenching her fists tight with rage.

With her father at work all day long and her mother hospitalized or bed ridden, Vicky had been left all alone. At least until Brent came along, which was when everything went from bad to worse. Vicky's quaint little life was thrown irretrievably out of whack. Her loving parents barely passed her a sideways glance anymore. No, now it was just her, her and her babysitter.

Brent stole her childhood. There was no nicer way of putting it. He took what little love and self-esteem Vicky had and crushed it before her eyes. With every moment they spent together, with every abusive day, a shard of Vicky would die. She had been beaten and torn down. Slowly she became more and more hollow inside. Because of Brent's conniving ways, Vicky's parents lost all respect for her. He'd lie to them, make them believe their daughter was a delinquent, a miscreant. He'd conjure up elaborate stories of how their daughter was acting out of line, demolishing their belongings, and chucking all regards for authority out the door, all to cover his own demented hide.

Naturally, instead of coming to her and asking what might have been wrong, they had just brushed it under the carpet. They'd dismissed it as a common, expected hatred for her new younger sibling. It no longer mattered what they thought of Vicky anymore. In just a few months, Tootie was born, her parents were enthralled, and Vicky was forgotten.

Rather than finding a healthy, useful way to let out all this frustration and sorrow, Vicky had let it build up inside of her, until she had become the spiteful, foul-tempered person she was today. She carried around so much animosity for herself, and for everyone around her. Well, not entirely everyone. Timmy was the only person for whom she had ever shared any shred of compassion. When she'd thought she could no longer feel anything but grief, he had come into her life and changed everything.

"But why him?" she mused. That was always a reoccurring question which haunted Vicky. She'd tried dating other men, but things had never quite worked for one reason or another. It was the same every time, exciting and adventurous for the first few dates, but it wasn't long before the novelty drained out and the relationship fell off. It always seemed to come back to Timmy Turner. Why him? He was just a ten-year-old, and one who hated her, among other things. Whatever, she was sick of all of these thoughts. She already felt like a nobody, there was no reason to rub in that she was a creepy, sick person too.

Without a sound, Vicky stood, grabbed the remote, and turned on the television. Sweet background noise filled the room. Now it'd be easier to drown out her thoughts and put her mind at ease. No thinking meant no detestable thoughts, no questions ebbing on the edge of her mind. They were silenced, if even for just a short moment.

"Hey Vicky. Can I... ugh... talk to you?" Timmy's voice made Vicky nearly jump out of her seat. She'd been far too lost in her thoughts to hear Timmy approaching from the stairway. At first, she was too stunned to reply, her heart beating almost to bursting. Though caught off guard, it didn't take long before her senses returned to her and she was able to reassemble her default malevolent state and her usual prevaricated indignation.

"What is it, twerp? What could I possibly want to say to you?" It was so aggravating, attacking him like this. Many times Vicky wondered if she was harming Timmy as much as Brent had harmed her. It was a horrendous feeling being the one dealing the blows. Yet when Timmy failed to respond, she felt she had no choice but to continue. "Well? If you've got something to say to me, let's hear it!" She shuddered; it'd never occurred to her just how often she yelled at him.

It was obvious that she'd frightened Timmy, but some reason, he seemed more terrified than he'd ever been. Whatever was up, it must be a serious matter, she thought. Instead of punishing him further, Vicky decided to hold her tongue and wait this one out instead of pushing him even further.

"I wanted to, um, ask you about your past." This sentence blew her away. What? Why on Earth would he want to know anything about her, especially about her past? Wasn't he supposed to hate her? She could've sworn he hated her. Also, something about his question was uncannily on-topic, and she wasn't sure if she liked that.

"What? What could you possibly want to know about MY past?" Vicky had been completely caught off guard again, and she was wondering whether or not her feelings were becoming painfully obvious. With all she had, Vicky tried to summon the rest of her wits and stay alert, leery of betraying any more feelings.

"Just… I know you're not the angry person you pretend to be," Timmy began. "You-you must have had a hard childhood, or something." Clearly, he was choosing his words carefully. "You might feel better if you, well, if you talked about it."

Vicky was legitimately stunned. 'Why? What? How-how could he know about my past? He couldn't. It's impossible.' Her thoughts were thrown into disarray, and she was beginning to lose her cool. "How could you possibly know anything about my past?" she gasped, a bit of a frantic quiver in her voice. Fear took a tight grip on her reason.

"I… Well, I don't. I just assumed," Timmy stated. "But still, I know you can't possibly be all bad. And I definitely know you weren't born evil." Vicky found humor in his comment, but under that humor she sensed what she suspected to be worry. Did Timmy actually care about her? Until this very moment, Vicky had always assumed that

Timmy hated her. No matter how depressed this had made her, she had always thought it to be true.

"Well, twerp, I hate to burst your bubble," she stated with renewed confidence, "but the me you see is the me I've always been." Good, she thought, she'd regained the higher ground.

"Vicky," Timmy began again, "You know that's not true. I may be young but I'm not an idiot. If it wasn't for yo-er, the, um, bullies in my life, I'd be carefree and happier. But I wasn't happy. I was always depressed, grouchy, angry at the world. At least, until I found my new friends. You wouldn't even be able to comprehend the wonders they've done for me. And you know, I thought that maybe, well, maybe I could be your friend, and… maybe do wonders for you?"

Nothing. There was nothing Vicky could say in response. She couldn't even begin to fathom how to reply. She didn't even know where to begin. In just a few short moments, Vicky's perception of her and Timmy's relationship had been turned utterly upside down. It was the straw that broke the camel's back. She could feel her ridged, sharp façade crumbling. The floor had been ripped out from under her.

"It's okay, Vicky, I'm here to listen to you," Timmy said, hesitantly placing his hand on the couch near hers. Peering up to her with a worried yet hopeful smile, his newfound appreciation for her was overwhelming. The sensation reached deep inside of her, making the last layers of her misanthropic shell shatter into pieces.

Her façade destroyed, Vicky gave in, letting out all of her repressed, belated pain. There was no reason to hold back anymore, she thought, letting her freed emotions consume her. For the first time since she was a child, Vicky finally allowed herself to cry.

Bottom of Form


	5. Chapter 5

(Whooo sorry for the late post all! I've actually had this finished since I posted my last chapter. Just my life did a whole 180. My life partner and I broke up, went through a rough patch, and getting this edited has been hard to say the least.

It's a rough chapter, I was barely functioning when writing it XD, but I promise to update with a full on refined chapter soon! So many thanks to my friend Kathy who went through and did a quick edit for me!)

**Disclaimer:****I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents in any way, shape, or form! Story is my idea!**

Timmy was thrown aback by Vicky's quick and almost rash reaction. He had expected her to push him even further away, or unleash a long list of demands upon him. Crying was far from what Timmy had expected. In a sense, he knew what to expect, but he would be lying if he said he was hoping this would happen. Yet, no matter what, Timmy had to tackle this issue head on - which he was going to do by tip toeing his way carefully into Vicky's heart.

"Vicky, it's okay. I'm... here for you?" This couldn't be any stranger than if Timmy had been speaking in an alien language. Trying to comfort Vicky was foreign to him. How do you help someone who's been the pain of your existence for almost two years now? It's a difficult task, and not just for Timmy. He was sure this would be just as uncomfortable and new to Vicky as it was for him. Regardless of the nagging facts, he urged forward, determined to be there for her.

"It's okay," Timmy repeated himself, guessing Vicky couldn't hear him over her gasps and sobs. Steadily, Timmy removed his hand from the couch and placed it ever so nicely on top of Vicky's. She was shaking something fierce. Along with a steady quiver, Timmy could feel each and every sob, violently making its way through Vicky's body. Her constant cries and shakes were beginning to make his stomach retch. Here was his maniacal, arrogant, heartless babysitter, crying. She was the reason for a great deal of his suffering, and the very reason he had received his fairy godparents. Now here she was, broken and confused. It was upsetting to say the least.

Still, Vicky's reply did not come. With no options left, Timmy decided to try something new. Fingers crossed, Timmy made his way onto the couch. Slowly, he inched his way closer and closer to Vicky, until they were just an inch apart. With his hopes still up, Timmy leaned over and threw his arms around Vicky.

Before Timmy even had his arms fully around her, Vicky threw him from her with pure force. Without showing a moment of hesitance, she retreated back into the arm of the couch. Her eyes were wide in confusion, not to mention tear stained and swollen from all of her crying. Yet something was off. It was almost as if Vicky had thrown Timmy from her with no consciousness of her own. Timmy was left sitting with his head cocked to the side, lost and bewildered from it all.

Vicky was frozen completely solid. Her eyes were wide open in utter shock. Timmy's actions had severely thrown her off, and as a result, she had cast him away. Not so much by choice, but more like a sudden reaction. Why? She had no inkling as to why she would react in such a way. Maybe it was the oddness of it all. Aside from the incident where the two found themselves trapped after an avalanche, Vicky never had much physical contact with Timmy. That was paired with the fact that no one had attempted to consol her in years.

"Timmy. I'm- I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to push you like that. I just..." Vicky was losing her composure once more. Everything was so out of order for her. She was finding it hard to keep her footing in this conversation. Vicky was used to ruling with an iron fist. She may have been brushing her feelings under the rug, but to say the least, she was used to being the cause of tears, not pouring them out like she currently was. "Ugh! What's wrong with me? I'm just, so...so sorry." Eyes filled with self doubt, Vicky gazed outward, far too fearful to meet Timmy's worried stare.

"Vicky, it's okay. I just startled you is all. I wanted to let you know, it will be okay. This must be very difficult for you, but I'm here and you can tell me anything. I'm not going to run away. Instead, I'm going to sit right here, and I want you to tell me what's up." He was so bound and determined. Vicky still could not understand why Timmy wanted to help her so badly. Though in the end, she knew there was no use in stopping him.

Witch a graceful ease, Timmy placed his hand on Vicky's arm. She felt her whole body pulse with the touch of his hand. It was a small action, nothing much, yet instantly, Vicky could feel sweet relaxation and comfort warm her icy stone body. It was so immense that it caused her to let out a tiny squeak. To her relief, Timmy didn't seem to notice.

Timmy's soft touch had almost succeeded in washing all of Vicky's thoughts away. Yet a quick glance over to his once calm face stopped the wondrous sensation in its tracks. "Vicky, we really need to talk." The look in his eyes was so intense, so serious and focused. It took a hold of Vicky and rendered her motionless. "What happened? Why are you so angry and upset all the time?" He paused, only for a moment to make sure Vicky was listening. "I want you to tell me and I don't want you to avoid my question. I know something happened and I'm not leaving you alone until I know."

She was stuck with nowhere to turn. Timmy had Vicky pinned to a wall and he knew it. Who was she kidding, she was sick of keeping all of this locked up inside. It was time she unlocked all of those feelings and set them free. So, with nothing left to lose, Vicky opened up and shared her hidden past with the only person with open ears.

Timmy held on to Vicky's every word. He was gawking and shaking his head at the end of her every statement. Unknown to Vicky, Timmy already knew a vast amount about her past. Contrary to Timmy's belief, this did not make hearing Vicky's stories any less horrifying. Quite the opposite actually. Vicky only added a new sense of emotion to those awful actions. Her words told of her pain, her feelings of loss and abandonment. Above all of that, they told of her rage. It wasn't until she mentioned Tootie did Timmy almost fall out of his seat. 'What is this Tootie business? I don't remember seeing anything about Tootie in Vicky's past.'

"I've always hated that brat. She's the reason why I ever had that monster of a babysitter. When my mom was pregnant with Tootie, she ran into some complications." She paused for a moment likely debating whether or not she should explain the complications part to Timmy. Obviously she decided to skip that part of the conversation. "Once my mom became sick, she was always in bed or at the hospital. She had no time to look after me, let alone prepare for a new baby. With my dad working a nine to five job, that left no one at home to watch over me…"

"And in came Brent right?" Timmy finished off Vicky's statement, meaning to say it in his mind and not so much shouting it out loud.

"Yep. But it only got worse as time went on. Brent would blame his destructive habits on me and of course my parents would believe him. So it didn't take long for me to go from the perfect daughter to a demon child in the eyes of my parents." Her voice was so tense. Timmy could see why her parents would be such a touchy subject. She obviously had a strong connection to them at one point in time. "Then to add more to my plate, Tootie was born. At least my parents gave me some sort of attention before she was born, but once she came into the picture, I was completely forgotten. "

Timmy had always known Vicky to hate Tootie, but he never thought of it more than mere sibling rivalry. Now he only knew how far off he really was. It seemed so unfair that Vicky had to go through so much in such a short amount of time. Then to top it off, she got no comfort, no love, nor would anyone even bother to hear her out. She deserved so much more.

"From there I just decided to keep everything to myself. No one would bother to listen to me, so I thought why should I let them know how I feel? Instead, I decided to be the rotten kid they all thought I was." Everything she said sounded so dead. It was as if throughout the entire conversation she was losing her strength. Might as well have been. Timmy couldn't even begin to reason as to how drained Vicky must be. She just spilled her guts out for the first time ever. Retelling all of these events must have let loose a lot of negative emotions in her. Ones she suppressed for years.

"Vicky, I would have never known. I always thoug-"

"Timmy I'm sorry!" Vicky blurted out, cutting Timmy off before he even got a chance to explain himself. She barely noticed a thing. Tears were pouring down her face once more and she suddenly looked so timid, so frail and frightened - like a child left for the wolves. "I'm just so sorry. I always treat you like shit. Even though you don't deserve it. It was just... the only thing I could do. And when you're always trying to play the bad guy, you tend to get carried away at times… I just wanted to keep you far away from me. So I thought if all I did was torment you, abuse you, and treat you as inhumanly as possible... that you would learn to hate me."

Timmy couldn't help but wince and recoil a bit. All this time he truly believed Vicky was just born heartless. Now he knew all too well that he had been led into a lie. At first, the thought somewhat infuriated him, but he knew now that there must be a reason behind her ruse. With a quick gulp of air, he readied himself for the next question. "Vicky, why would you think that? Why would you want me to hate you?"

He was almost sure he would get the stereotypical "You're too young, you wouldn't understand." response. Yet the reply he received was the farthest thing from your normal response.

"It's because... I found myself... falling for you Timmy." Her eyes locked onto his, and with a heavy heart she waited. She waited, holding her breath until someone broke the silence.


End file.
